


Butterfly Effect

by yeolsgot_theguns



Series: Love Again [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild BaekTae, Mutual Pining, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsgot_theguns/pseuds/yeolsgot_theguns
Summary: Baekhyun chased his happiness and left Chanyeol behind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Love Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891732
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Your encouraging comments in Day After Day gave me the strength to pursue Butterfly Effect. It wasn’t easy but the journey was nothing short of amazing. 
> 
> You’ll notice multiple references to nature (because I’m a sucker for angst against the backdrop of pretty landscapes) and frequent mentions of ChanBaek’s expressions because I personally feel that they have expressive faces that speak volumes and I wanted to incorporate that element throughout this story and hopefully help y’all imagine the way I had created it in my head.
> 
> The background of the story will be easier to comprehend if you've read the previous work- in case you're new here. ٩(ˊᗜˋ )و
> 
> Finally, massive thanks to Lan, my adorable beta reader who stayed by my side since BAE2020 this year! ︶ε╰✿
> 
> ChanBaek fanfics have helped me endure some really stressful days in the past and I’ve always felt grateful towards the authors for showing up with a beacon of light. I’m still new to writing and constantly developing my skills, but I hope this story makes you happy.
> 
> Also, I wrote the majority of the story listening to the playlist I have recommended below, sometimes on repeat. However, I highly suggest you listen to Bad Dream (Piano) during the part written in Italics and save Butterfly Effect for the end. ٩(●ᴗ●)۶
> 
> Playlist (EXO)
> 
> She’s Dreaming  
> Falling For You  
> Bad Dream (Piano version)  
> Lovin’ You Mo’  
> Day After Day  
> Non-Stop  
> Butterfly Effect

The warm rays of the afternoon sun painted a warm golden hue over the land of Zephyria. The lake sparkled, revealing crystal clear water casting diamond-like ripples across the surface. 

Two figures were resting under a giant cherry blossom tree, lulled by a gentle breeze, basking under the generous shade. 

A pair of golden eyes turned towards their left to find a silver-haired sleeping man. No matter how many times Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, he discovered new qualities to fawn over every day. Now that the pair had promised to meet each other halfway, Baekhyun felt the rein on his emotions slipping through his fingers. 

Every day he woke up, eyes first searching for the tall man; the nights were the hardest where he had to bid goodnight, eyes always glued on the crown prince until he closed his bedroom door. Then he would lie on his bed thinking about Chanyeol for hours straight. 

He could allow Chanyeol in - figuratively and literally but it was easier said than done. There was always this hesitation both men felt trying to make the first move, so it felt like they were stuck in a loop, always finding themselves back to where they had first started off. 

He knew his feelings weren’t one-sided, of course. Especially when the former quite directly expressed his feelings a few weeks ago and kept dropping hints often. Baekhyun would catch Chanyeol staring at him whilst working in the fields or when he is training with Yixing. But Kyungsoo insisted he had caught countless such stolen glances.

“Am I pretty?”, the deep voice dragged Baekhyun away from his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Chanyeol opened his scarlet eyes and looked at the small man.

Baekhyun squinted, supporting his head with one hand still lying down, and pretended to assess Chanyeol’s face. Then he reached for a fallen cherry blossom and tucked it behind Chanyeol’s ears.

“Now you are,” Baekhyun smirked, admiring his artwork.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but the rose blush dusting his cheeks rewarded Baekhyun’s efforts.

“Don’t you think you’re pretty?” Baekhyun asked.

“I wasn’t fishing for compliments, Baek pup. You’re not very subtle while staring,” Chanyeol replied and dragged his hand towards his ear to flick the flower away, but the frown on Baekhyun’s face made him decide against it.

“Fine then. Am I pretty?” Baekhyun asked, right eyebrows raised.

Chanyeol’s beautiful ruby red eyes sparkled under the sunlight that streamed through the cherry blossom’s branches knocking the air out of Baekhyun’s lungs for a hot minute. Despite struggling to breathe he bit his bottom lips nervously anticipating Chanyeol’s response.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun with something akin to awe and affection. Then he took a deep breath and smiled, dimples showing on his sun-kissed face, “No, you’re not”. 

Now, Baekhyun is mature when it comes to criticisms. Most definitely. 

That’s why as soon as Chanyeol replied, he huffed and turned his back at Chanyeol. He half expected Chanyeol to persuade him with sugar-dripping compliments, but he heard nothing. After a minute or so, he heard Chanyeol move. 

Probably to ditch his petty ass, Baekhyun thought. He gnawed at his lips, worried if he had overreacted.

However, it was when he felt Chanyeol’s breath against his ear, did Baekhyun become hyper-aware of the other’s presence. He held his breath and braced himself for whatever Chanyeol was planning to drop.

Chanyeol’s usually deep voice lowered further, “You’re stunning Baekhyun, so much that I’m afraid you’re just a figment of my imagination.” 

The sincerity in his voice sent chills down Baekhyun’s body. He slowly turned to face Chanyeol who was merely an inch or so away from his face. Cherry red orbs peered at the bright golden ones. Chanyeol’s long slender fingers slowly made their way towards Baekhyun’s face. He gently cupped his soft cheeks and tentatively moved closer to Baekhyun, eyes searching for permission. The latter snaking his arms around Chanyeol’s waist in approval, waiting for the moment he had been waiting for so many years. He took in a shaky breath and fluttered his eyes close.

“The potatoes are not gonna pluck themselves, you know?!” an annoyed voice chided, a few feet away from the couple.

Kyungsoo’s voice shocked the couple out of their trance, throwing them off balance forcing Chanyeol to land on Baekhyun.

“Ow!” Baekhyun groaned in pain under the weight.

The doe-eyed man stalked towards the couple and stood before them fuming, with a cucumber in hand.

“I asked you lazy eggplants to take a TEN MINUTES BREAK! Not to recreate the erotic novel Baekhyun stole from Taemin’s bookshop last week!” Kyungsoo yelled, pointing the cucumber at Baekhyun.

“You read erotic novels?” Chanyeol probed, eyes growing wide comically.

“N-no,” Baekhyun stuttered embarrassed, vehemently shaking his head. “I don’t know what-”

“Save your breath for later. Now get your asses off the ground and go back to work,” the farmer ordered and stormed off.

“Perhaps, you could share the story you read with me tonight?” Chanyeol smirked suggestively.

Baekhyun’s ears turned bright red and squirmed in place. Then he did a poor job at distracting Kyungsoo’s accusations with a horrible “Let’s go potato the water” only to wince in defeat and jogged after his friend. 

“What the hell, Soo?!” Baekhyun cried, squatting a few feet away from Kyungsoo while digging up the potatoes.

“What?” his friend was having none of his antics.

“The book! Chanyeol was not supposed to know!”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind the extra information. Besides, you know the rules. 10 minutes break, period!” Kyungsoo bit back.

“I would have had my first kiss if it hadn’t been for your fat ass!” Baekhyun fumed, pulling the stem harshly.

“Be gentle with my potato or else I’ll shove this cucumber up your ass!” Kyungsoo warned.

“No thank you. I’d rather have Chanyeol’s cucumber up my ass,” Baekhyun retorted.

Kyungsoo screeched, “ENOUGH WITH THE DETAILS, BAEKHYUN!” and threw the cucumber at his head. Baekhyun howled in pain only to squeal a second later after realizing what he had been hit with.

“Kyungsoo, you should really stop carrying around this ghastly thing!”

“It took me a year to discover the ultimate weapon to put you in place, dingbat!”

Baekhyun muttered profanities under his breath.

“What did you just call me?!”

Chanyeol watched the two friends bicker from afar, dutifully picking the potatoes. His heart had never felt so light in years, being around the person he was so desperately falling in love with. Sometimes he wished he knew better ways to express it to Baekhyun because he deserved it after everything Chanyeol had put him through. He knew Zephyria was home to Baekhyun and being around his friends brought him joy that Chanyeol could perhaps never fulfill. He knew it was only a matter of time until he left for Aurora. He had his duties as the crown prince and when the time comes, he wondered if he would ever have a home inside Baekhyun’s heart.

Baekhyun was preparing dinner while Chanyeol came out of a bath looking fresh as a morning dew. The white shirt he was wearing clung around areas that were still damp, making Baekhyun’s mouth water. Chanyeol ran fingers through his wet hair to naturally style it in place and looked around to find something to occupy himself. Baekhyun was internally howling like a rabid dog, but Chanyeol didn’t need to know that. Mindless lust derailed Baekhyun’s abilities to cut a carrot and accidentally slit his index finger. It wasn’t a deep cut, so it didn’t hurt much. However, Baekhyun flinched at the sight of blood and let out a hushed hiss.

“Baekhyun! You’re bleeding!” Chanyeol dashed towards Baekhyun and gingerly held his finger to inspect the damage. 

Baekhyun knew the cut wasn’t anything to fuss over. But, Chanyeol’s attention fueled his desire to play the damsel in distress. And he did a full 180.

“Ahhh, Chanyeol it hurts! Ow!” Baekhyun howled. Chanyeol’s features expressed growing concern and Baekhyun almost rejoiced.

“Does it hurt, Baek pup?” Chanyeol asked, still holding onto Baekhyun’s hand. The latter nodded his head, doing his best impression of a puppy face. The taller man visibly melted at the sight and guided Baekhyun to the living room. He left the injured man on the couch and dashed to the bedroom to fetch some medicine. Baekhyun was impressed at how his giant was gathering supplies at record speed albeit being the most gentle with him.

“Give me your hand,” Chanyeol said after sitting next to him. He pulled out an ointment from a box and used a cotton swab to swipe a generous amount of the medicine. 

“I’m scared, Yeollie. Will it hurt?” Baekhyun enquired trying to look as terrified as possible. He mocked a shiver for good measure.

“It won’t. I promise, okay? Let me know if it does. I’ll make it go away,” Chanyeol assured and gently spread the medicine on the wound.

“Ow, ow ow! Chanyeol, it stings!!” Baekhyun sniffled.

“Shh… it’s okay,” and Chanyeol blew on his wound to cool the medicine. “It’s done, sweet cheeks. Now relax for me, okay?” Chanyeol’s crimson eyes peeked through his lashes to ensure Baekhyun was okay. When the smaller nodded in agreement, Chanyeol went back to dressing his wound. 

Now, Baekhyun was in a dilemma. As much as he was enjoying Chanyeol’s undivided attention, he couldn’t help staring at the crown prince’s exposed chest. The first two buttons were open and his smooth chest was on full display. His deep collar bone was adorned with leftover water droplets from the bath. It was a sight to behold and Baekhyun’s urge to feel his strong chest was skyrocketing by the second. 

“Ah, Chanyeol...I’m feeling faint,” Baekhyun sighed dramatically and adjusted his posture by sliding onto Chanyeol’s lap. Then he dropped his head against the object of his desires and exclaimed, “I can’t feel my body”. 

“Oh no! Shall I carry you to your bed then?” Chanyeol suggested, worry laced in his voice.

“NO! I mean, no. I feel better already. Just let me rest here, for now,” Baekhyun mumbled. He was basking in the heat of Chanyeol’s sturdy chest, he wanted more. No bed could be as tempting as what he had in custody.

“I’m cold,” Baekhyun whimpered and diligently unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, much to Chanyeol’s horror and surprise.

“Baek, what are you doing?” Chanyeol didn’t sound angry, just startled by Baekhyun’s suspicious activities.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m hurt. Let me be. You’re warm,” Baekhyun uttered a string of mismatched sentences, all the while clinging onto Chanyeol like a baby koala.

“Are you sure you’re okay then?” Chanyeol asked, absolutely astonished by the sudden turn of events. As far as he’d remembered he came out of the shower fully clothed. However, his shirt now was loosely hanging off of his shoulders, with a small human glued against his chest. 

“Mhm,” Baekhyun replied, content.

A minute later, Baekhyun’s head shot up like a meerkat and looked straight at Chanyeol’s face with his droopy golden eyes filled with confusion. Chanyeol scratched his head, looking back at the small human questioningly. Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly lit up, and his hands reached for Chanyeols and urged them to wrap around his small body. 

“I’m cold. Need warm cuddles,” Baekhyun internally congratulated himself for his bravery and snuggled against Chanyeol’s chest, sighing in satisfaction - the dull pain of his fingers disappearing into oblivion.

Chanyeol tightened his arms around Baekhyun and allowed himself to plant his face against the head tucked under his chin. Of course, he knew it was all an act. Yes, he was playing along all this time, complying with Baekhyun’s whims and fancies that sprouted from a minor cut. And he was happy to oblige. He had noticed Baekhyun staring at his chest ever since he had stepped into the kitchen and was greatly touched by the whole drama his small bean spun in a matter of seconds just to lay his hands on him. Chanyeol chuckled fondly at the thought. Most importantly, he was feeling overwhelmed to see this side of Baekhyun which was usually reserved explicitly for Kyungsoo and Lisa. Chanyeol felt acknowledged and included. Like he was part of something in Baekhyun’s life; it was a novel feeling he decided to cherish. 

Chanyeol had been a recluse since he was born, hence love was a foreign concept to him, or perhaps it was fair to say he was not acquainted with being at the receiving end of it. He was grateful Baekhyun was not giving up on him, despite waiting with his arms wide open.

“The will to incapacitate my growing feelings for you is fighting a losing battle, Baekhyun. Will you be there to catch me when I finally let myself fall?”, Chanyeol whispered to particularly no one, drifting in his own thoughts.

Chanyeol occupied himself with gardening when Baekhyun spent his afternoons training with Yixing. He felt compelled to raise a garden as soon as he saw the fertile ground adjacent to Baekhyun’s humble cottage during his first visit. He spent time nurturing and grooming them like his own and needless to say, he was rather proud of it too. He had meticulously handpicked his plants with great help from Lisa. 

Baekhyun was not one to pay attention to this little hobby since he regularly complained of being “sick of the Kyungsoo’s little farm”. So, as soon as he was back from the fields, he disassociated himself from anything that had got to do with the soil and plants. But to Chanyeol, the garden was precious - a visual representation of how Baekhyun had transformed his life. And undoubtedly, he knew that his message will be conveyed the coming spring. 

But, the crown prince couldn’t help but acknowledge how the garden might also be his parting gift - that is if Baekhyun chose to stay in Zephyria. He shook his head to scatter the thoughts about his impending departure. He wanted to fully commit himself to Baekhyun and the little countryside as long as the time permitted him.  
  


One such afternoon, Park Chanyeol got a surprise visitor - Kim Taehyung. 

“Does um...Baekhyun live here?” the beautiful man asked.

Kim Taehyung was a stunning man with an addicting deep voice. From Chanyeol’s little investigation, he had discovered that he was a traveling musician and had been expressively conveying his hots for Baekhyun since day one. Chanyeol was not jealous, he was simply asking around out of sheer curiosity. 

Apparently Baekhyun had attended all his little concerts in and around Zephyria. He also had the audacity to borrow his name to mask his identity during his trip to Aurora. No big deal. For all he knew, Baekhyun and Taehyung would’ve been acquaintances, right? Speaking their names together sounded way too compatible in his head, Chanyeol had to bite down the urge to roll the musician down the hills before Baekhyun returned. 

“Yes, he does,” Chanyeol replied curtly.

“Oh. Is he home then?” Taehyung enquired eyes searching around for the familiar face. 

“No,” Chanyeol replied. He was in no mood to encourage small talks from the extremely good-looking man.

 _I’m taller than him, anyway._ Chanyeol mentally assessed. Again, he was in no way competing with the musician. Just stating facts was all.

Taehyung fidgeted in place awkwardly at the crown prince’s brusque responses and turned around to leave.

“Tae?” Baekhyun exclaimed upon seeing Taehyung.

 _Tae? Seriously?_ Chanyeol eyed them questioningly. 

“What brings you here?” Baekhyun asked, ruffling Taehyung’s luscious raven hair.

“I’ll be leaving soon. I thought I’d drop by to say goodbye,” Taehyung said sheepishly.

“Pffft, you’re not going away forever, are you?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“No! But this time, the boys and I are planning to set out on a longer trip - beyond Aureilla’s borders”.

“Wow! I’ve heard plenty -”

“Ehm!” Chanyeol cleared his throat to grab their attention. The duo was comfortably engrossed in their conversation much to the giant’s impatience.

“How about we catch up over dinner? I know I owe you one from last time,” Baekhyun suggested, effectively ignoring Chanyeol’s interruption.

“Sure!” Taehyung said, too enthusiastic for Chanyeol’s liking.

“Awesome!” Then he turned to Chanyeol. “You can go ahead without me. I won’t be long!” he chirped and guided Taehyung out of the property.

An uncomfortable feeling settled against Chanyeol’s chest. He wondered if Baekhyun harbored affection for Taehyung. Furthermore, he worried if the singer would develop into a substantial reason to hold Baekhyun back from pursuing him to Aurora. Maybe, he was overthinking it but he hoped his fear wouldn’t manifest in reality. 

Two hours passed since Baekhyun had left with Taehyung and Chanyeol couldn’t sit still. Patience had left his body and he began pacing back and forth in the living room like a mad man, occasionally looking out of the window for the black mop of hair. 

Twilight was setting in and Chanyeol did everything to suppress every fiber in his body from burning the house down. Soon, he overheard a pair of voices and dashed out to the front yard. Both men were stalling outside the property still talking. Chanyeol could wait, yes, but his body reacted before he could think. He sneaked behind a tree that was situated at a safe distance from Baekhyun and Taehyung. 

Park Chanyeol was a crown prince, and it was against his ethics to eavesdrop on people. 

He was not eavesdropping on their conversation. He just happened to be behind a tree while they were talking, Chanyeol reasoned with himself. He held his breath and paid close attention to the men. 

“I had a good time today, Tae. I’m glad we could catch up,” Baekhyun beamed at the man.

“Likewise. I- I need to let this out of my chest, Baekhyun,” Taehyung said while carding his fingers through his hair in hesitation.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun urged.

Taehyung sighed. “I..I like you, Baekhyun.”

Something inside Chanyeol rattled, he felt an incomprehensible pain at Taehyung’s confession. And he was afraid of Baekhyun’s answer because he wasn’t sure if he had done enough to win Baekhyun over at all. Confusion and apprehension took over his senses, and he stood frozen in place.

“Jealousy is a green-eyed monster, red in your case,” a sagely voice appeared next to him.

“What the hell, Kyungsoo! You fucking scared me!” Chanyeol exclaimed, clutching his chest in shock.

“Why are you hiding behind a tree?” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“When did you get here?” Chanyeol retorted instead.

“A while ago actually. I was intrigued by your secret garden until I saw you leap out of the house to spy on them,” Kyungsoo responded coolly. Chanyeol chose that time to go silent.

“Look, I wouldn’t be worried about them,” Kyungsoo said, as if reading Chanyeol’s thoughts.

“Kyungsoo, Taehyung just confessed his feelings to Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groaned in frustration.

“So? Taehyung is not the first person who has confessed to Baekhyun. He happens to be the most peculiar ones Baekhyun seemed to take interest in - not romantically just so we’re clear,” Kyungsoo explained.

Chanyeol refused to buy that.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun jumped into the fire for you. That’s proof enough.” 

“I don’t question Baekhyun’s feelings for me; I somehow worry I haven’t done enough to win him over.”

“That’s your problem,”

“Are you trying to help me or drive me away?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “You’re being sensitive.”

Chanyeol glared. 

Kyungsoo returned the scowl with more intensity that made the Prince cower a little.

“Ugh, fine. I know why you’re acting like a cat on a hot tin roof,” Kyungsoo squinted in thought, finally piecing the puzzle together. “You’re worried Baekhyun won’t follow you to Aurora when the time comes.”

Chanyeol leaned against the tree in defeat and looked at the setting sun at the horizon. “What do you think? Will Baekhyun join me?”

“I wish I knew the answer to that.”

“What if he doesn’t? Then what?”

“I’m sure Baekhyun is not oblivious. I’ve a hunch, he has been thinking about it for a while now.”

Something about the setting sun gnawed his heart with panic; he wished the sun would take pity on him and stay up a little longer, stretch the time some more so he could be with Baekhyun.

“Come, let me cook you dinner,” Kyungsoo offered.

Chanyeol shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

“You need food in your tummy to think straight.”

“I’m not a baby, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol supplied, sans any bite.

“Both you and Baekhyun are my babies. Perhaps, if I used all that time I had invested on you two bird brains for Lisa instead, _I_ would’ve had a baby by now,” the short man said nonchalantly. Before Chanyeol could form a coherent answer, Kyungsoo pulled him by the arm and ushered him into the house. 

Baekhyun bid Taehyung goodbye and walked towards his house. But his heart was wandering back to their conversation and was appalled by his own indecisiveness. He was certain he loved Chanyeol, but why did he hesitate to answer Taehyung? Why did he turn into a stuttering, stumbling mess at his confession? Was it uncalled for? No. He knew Taehyung liked him more than just a friend.

However, there was a split second within the pandemonium of his emotions where he identified a part of him compelling him to accept Taehyung’s feelings. He had never felt betrayed by his heart and his sanity was in shambles. 

Warmth radiated from his eyes, signaling an onslaught of tears and his chest tightened in misery. He knew what he wanted in life, and he was assured of his affection for Chanyeol. Then why did Taehyung rattle him? The confession felt like a crack in the floodgate of decisions Baekhyun thought he had established over the years. What exactly did he want? Who did he want to be with?

Tears began rolling down his cheeks and soon the light wielder was crouched on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. 

Then he felt a hand on his shoulders, he prayed to the Gods it wouldn’t be Chanyeol. He didn’t have any explanation ready for his plight. He slowly lifted his eyes to see the person standing before him. It wasn’t bright silver hair or gleaming orbs, but a pair of familiar doe eyes and heart-shaped lips. Without a second thought, Baekhyun leaped into Kyungsoo’s arms muffling his cries against his shoulders. 

Kyungsoo tightly held his best friend in assurance and patted his hair to soothe the blubbering mess of his human. 

After some time, the two best friends reached their secret spot - the edge of the Zephyria valley that overlooked the northern territories. It was dark, but Baekhyun illuminated the place under the midnight sky using his powers and remained in Kyungsoo’s embrace. They stayed in silence, which was often interrupted by Baekhyun sniffles or hiccups.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” Kyungsoo probed.

Baekhyun sighed. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“How about we start from the issue that’s crowding your mind in highlighted capital letters?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Chanyeol.”

“Tell me something new,” Kyungsoo joked.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, sitting up straight and letting out a shaky breath. “Taehyung confessed his feelings for me and.... I didn’t know how to respond. All this time I thought I loved Chanyeol but when Taehyung told me he liked me and wanted to travel the world with me, I was strongly tempted to say yes.”

“Did you say yes?”

“No. I didn’t. I told him I’ll think about it.”

“Do you like Taehyung? I mean, you guys hardly know each other. Yes, you’d told me you got along easy and have much in common compared to Chanyeol but, I didn’t realize you liked him.”

“‘I love Chanyeol but I know he will have to return to Aurora soon. He’s the Crown Prince, he can’t sit around pulling weeds with me here forever!!!”

“Listen, I need you to calm down. You’re confused, undoubtedly so, but flipping out is not going to draw a solution. Tell me, why do you want to be with Taehyung?”

“He’s a normal person who just wants to sing and live his life traveling the world. I want to do that too. If I follow Chanyeol to Aurora, I’m afraid I’ll be stuck in a golden cage going about doing my princely or the True Blessed duties. I don’t want that life anymore. I don’t want to be a royalty, I’m tired of that life, and I left my past for a reason. I don’t want to drag myself back into that nightmare again. I don’t think I’ll survive, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun explained.

“Things have changed, Baek. You saw that for yourself last time. You won’t be treated like an outcast and you can rule the kingdom with Chanyeol - the supposed love of your life?”

“I’m scared of going back, Soo. Besides, Chanyeol and I haven’t made much progress. It feels like a push and pull game where we’re stuck in a limbo. I wonder if my feelings I’d carried for Chanyeol all these years were just fantastical infatuation upon just being married to him. When I’m around Taehyung, I feel free, like myself. Like, I can talk about the moon and stars without the fear of being judged. He doesn’t see me as a powerful entity born to save the world. But with Chanyeol, I feel like I try too hard to please him, make him like me that sometimes puts me on the edge. Now I’m questioning everything.”

“Baek, I think...no, I know for a fact that Chanyeol loves you, but he’s having a hard time showing it to you. I’ve known him since we were kids and I have never seen him look at the way he looks at you, treat you the way he does, and leave his kingdom to come toil in the field just so he could be with you. Doesn’t that say something? I’m not trying to defend him, Baek, but I want you to see both sides of the story before you decide who you want to spend the rest of your life with. I can’t help you pick between Chanyeol and Taehyung. But, listen to your heart. And understand that love demands sacrifices; don’t be fooled by the facade of convenience. When you’re with the person you love, sacrifices lose its stigma of being burdensome; because you won’t be left to endure it alone. You’ll tread the rocky road with the person you love and believe me that’s the beauty of it,” Kyungsoo added, giving Baekhyun’s hands a reassuring squeeze.

Baekhyun leaned against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and sighed dejectedly. “I’m confused. I thought I’d changed. But I’m still the big fat mess I used to be years ago.”

Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun’s head off his shoulders, “That’s not true, Baek,” and cupped his cheeks. “Look at me, Baek. You’re a brave boy. You’ve come a long way from the solitary and ostracized life you’d been imposed upon since childhood. Now you’re one of the most powerful True Blessed in the community. If you try, you can conquer kingdoms in a snap of your fingers, procure all the wealth you can imagine, and have the world at your feet, but you choose to stay here and help me keep up a damn farm.”

“Shut up. You think too highly of me, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whined.

“I don’t. I said you’re capable of such things; doesn’t mean you can actually do it. I mean, look at you wailing like an old hag. Detestable!”

Baekhyun gasped, “Kyungsoooo!”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Face your fears, my dearest Baekkie boy. Don’t run away from it, like you’re doing right now. You’ve more questions than answers in your head. Put it down on a piece of paper and battle it out one step at a time. I’ve a feeling the answer to all your problems is much closer than you think, but your impatience and frustrations are clouding your judgement.”

Baekhyun nodded weakly.

“I trust you, Baekhyun. And I’ll stand by you no matter what path you choose to tread.”

Talking to Kyungsoo provided Baekhyun with the much assurance he needed. Now all he had to do was face the issues in hand. Easy.  
  
  


“Ugh!” Baekhyun let out a frustrated groan into his pillow and tossed around in his bed.

Chanyeol avoided him like plague when he had returned home. He didn’t even say their customary goodnight before going to bed. Was Chanyeol mad at him for going out for dinner with Taehyung? How was he supposed to make amends with a giant who refused to hear him out? He saw no spark in those ruby red eyes today, it looked like a withering midnight rose that disturbed Baekhyun’s rationality and presence of mind. 

  
  


Chanyeol had made a mistake. 

Chanyeol made the mistake of following the friends to the valley and overheard every word exchanged. He deliberated if he had hung upon his fears so much that it manifested into the horrid reality he was forced to contend with. He was furious at Baekhyun’s shocking confession, but also hurt and disappointed. Not at Baekhyun, but at himself for not being worthy of the man he was so furiously in love with. If Baekhyun was confused, it meant Chanyeol didn’t try enough to communicate his feelings. Perhaps, it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have come back for Baekhyun in the first place. He should’ve just let him live his life rather than drag him into his mess. 

He didn’t deserve Baekhyun’s love. And waiting for his man to come around was going to be nearly impossible. Maybe this was what he was supposed to endure for hurting his family and Baekhyun all these years. 

The house was quiet when Baekhyun woke up. It was too quiet that a sense of dread seeped into him. He kicked the blanket off of him, slipped out of his bed and yanked his bedroom door open. His heart dropped at his feet when he saw Chanyeol sitting in the living room with his belongings, staring into space. However, the commotion drew his attention to Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol! Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked, breathless.

“I’m going back, little pup,” Chanyeol replied, anguish swimming in his eyes.

“B-but...why?” Baekhyun knew he’d leave, but hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. 

Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun and without warning, embraced him. Baekhyun teared up at the gesture because all of it screamed goodbye. And he was not prepared for it, his heart thundered against his chest in agony. He wished it wasn’t real. He wished he could go back to a few weeks ago and start over again. 

“Baekhyun...will you follow me to Aurora? Spend the rest of your life presiding over an empire with me?” Chanyeol probed, not letting go of Baekhyun from his arms.

“I don’t know, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hiccuped. He would follow Chanyeol for the sake of love, but he wasn’t ready to wallow in regret and live a lie. 

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol, but at what cost? Freedom?

Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun, but at what cost? Baekhyun’s freedom?

Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun grew tighter, as if he was afraid to let go too. Baekhyun didn’t want to be let go either. He wanted Chanyeol, but the desire to chase the adventure that came with an independent life surpassed his willingness to stay.

The bright sunny day of Zephyria spread hope across the land, but did little to mend two broken hearts. 

  
  


Kyungsoo entered the cottage with some homemade desserts for the couple. But the house was eerily quiet. There was no sign of the princes around. He placed the food on the table and checked the area. The door was unlocked, so he had let himself in. He wondered where the pair had gone leaving the house unmanned. As he walked across the hall, he heard soft sniffles from Baekhyun’s bedroom. Kyungsoo’s heart raced and made his way towards the direction of the sound in quick steps. 

Kyungsoo found Baekhyun on the floor of his bedroom, looking distraught and drowning in tears.

“Baekhyun…” he raced across the threshold to the sobbing man and held him in his arms. “What happened to you? Where is Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun attempted to speak, but his voice was muffled with tears and unspeakable pain. Words felt heavy in his mouth, and he couldn’t utter a single syllable. His vision was still reliving the moment Chanyeol had left him - tears flooding his ruby-red eyes, gentle wind stroking his bewitching silver locks, beautiful lips parting to say goodbye on such a beautiful summer’s day. It was brutal, how the man manifested into his life like a fantasy and dissipated like a bittersweet dream, leaving Baekhyun on his own. 

Baekhyun knew it was his fault this time. He let him go. 

“He left, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun croaked. “I let him go.” A part of him died admitting that. It was as if he had to say it out loud to make himself believe that Chanyeol was not by his side anymore.

Not when he wakes up tomorrow.

Or the day after.

  
  


_“Chanyeol, don’t wait for me,” Baekhyun told Chanyeol while he was holding him tight moments before their lives were about to change._

_“I love you, and only you, Baekhyun. I will wait for you, even if that means forever,” Chanyeol said, withdrawing from the hug and holding Baekhyun’s face in his hands, like he was the most precious thing in the world. “I love you, so I’m letting you go. Come back to me after you explore the world till your little heart’s content.”_

_“I can’t ask that of you, Chanyeol. That would be selfish. I want you to live for yourself and find your happiness. You deserve that more than anyone else. Even if that means...you find love along the way-”_

_“No-”_

_“Hear me out, Chanyeol. I..I love you. I loved you when you refused to let me in, I loved you when you yelled at me for almost drowning you,” he giggled, tears gliding down his cheeks “I loved you when I heard you looked after my brother, I loved you when I jumped into the fire for you, I loved you when we lived apart for years. I loved every moment with you, both in joy and suffering. And I still love you and will love you forevermore. But we must say goodbye, figure our lives out and find happiness.”_

_“Why can’t we find happiness together, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol insisted, eyebrows furrowed in misery._

_“Chanyeol, I want to see the world, discover myself and mostly, learn to accept myself - my past. I’m still struggling with insecurities beyond my own comprehension. I won't be able to share my life with anyone until I straighten myself out. I fear I might make your life miserable too, if I choose to stay. Moreover, the powers I wield right now are still a novel experience. Powers that determined my status since the day I was born and that dragged me into the pits of hell. And now that I have it, I’m numb. I won’t be able to live a normal life, without expectations or responsibilities.”_

_“Let me join you then?” Chanyeol begged._

_“You’re the crown prince of Aurora, the sole successor of the kingdom. It will be impractical for you to join me. Your people need you. Your family needs you.”_

_“But, I need you,” Chanyeol’s lips trembled._

_Baekhyun wiped his own tears with the back of his hand and looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. “The love we have for each other will guide us to our destinies, Chanyeol. Your love gives me strength to pursue my dreams, so should you. Don’t let anything or anyone hold you back. I’m lucky to have met you, Chanyeol.”_

_Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed with so much warmth and love, Chanyeol couldn’t look away - the green eyes that had speckled colors into his wearisome existence; and the brilliant dust of golden orbs that revived him from the endless spiral of flames. The only person who reached out into the dark, lonesome life Chanyeol was trapped in for the longest time. And now, he had to set him free._

_There was no denial, the attraction between the fire and the light wielder was magnetic. A love where neither of the two elements could outshine the other. A love that survived on one another. A love where if one fell, the other would follow._

_“Will we ever see each other again?” Chanyeol wondered._

_Baekhyun’s eyes softened, sweeping across his face. Like he was saving Chanyeol’s face into his memory. The smaller’s expression of uncertainty while he was watching Chanyeol crushed the latter’s hopes one petal at a time._

_Chanyeol’s resolve to leave was crumbling by the second. With one last nod, he turned around to leave but was stopped by Baekhyun’s hand. The beautiful slender fingers wrapped around Chanyeol’s and the next thing he knew Baekhyun’s lips were on his. The kiss wasn’t rushed, it was slow and languid. It was as if the time had stopped to allow them to cherish their final moments of love._

_Baekhyun’s fingers curled around Chanyeol’s long locks and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had dreamed of this feeling for so long. His legs got weaker as their kiss grew more intense. Chanyeol’s fresh citrusy scent was hypnotizing Baekhyun’s senses and consuming every breath he took. When their lips parted, a wave of warmth washed over Baekhyun’s body and he felt dizzying ecstasy. He didn’t know if it was the summer or Chanyeol that was radiating so much heat. Chanyeol’s eyes were still wandering around Baekhyun’s lips, looking hungry for more. He tugged Baekhyun’s chin towards him using his thumb and index fingers and dived in for another kiss. Sadly, the surety in their kiss was a stark contrast to their inner turmoil._

_Baekhyun’s eyes remained close when the feeling of the soft pair of lips disappeared. He forced his eyes shut even when he began hearing the footfalls move further away from him. His breath stuttered, body screaming in agony and it wasn’t until the footsteps disappeared out of earshot did he collapse on the ground breaking into heart-wrenching sobs._

Kyungsoo hugged his shaking friend and offered words of comfort. He had predicted a confrontation between Chanyeol’s inevitable return to Aurora and Baekhyun’s grappling aspirations to see the world but he hadn’t envisaged an end to their relationship so soon. Chanyeol’s unanticipated departure had left his friend in shambles, therefore, he could only imagine how the gravity of their decisions must be weighing on Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol could pursue Baekhyun if he persisted; he was also aware that Baekhyun didn’t need to travel the world to solve his problems. However, he was in no position to enforce his beliefs upon his friends. 

Baekhyun slipped from the hug and curled himself against Kyungsoo’s lap, sniffling from time to time. Eventually, Baekhyun gave into exhaustion and fell into deep slumber. Kyungsoo gently carded his fingers through Baekhyun hair and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he sighed and leaned against the bedpost. He could see the sun setting through the window. The orange-red skies blended into cotton candy purple as the minutes passed and eventually dissolved to welcome the blue hour. It was beautiful, the way the stars appeared in ones and twos and then in groups, shimmering like diamonds across the sky. 

Kyungsoo was happy in Zephyria. He couldn’t have asked for a better place to live, a better woman to love or a better friend to nag. Although Baekhyun experienced his first straw of freedom in the said land, Kyungsoo knew that he was just as lonely. Like Chanyeol, Kyungsoo would have to let him go too and hope he would see him again, someday.

Spring arrived in a week and Baekhyun’s little cottage garden that Chanyeol had nurtured was in full bloom. For the first time, Baekhyun noticed the flowers, all dressed in vibrant yellow and gold - marigolds, sunflowers, daylilies, goldenrods, yarrows and many more he couldn’t recognize. Something painful stirred inside Baekhyun. But the floral scents tickled the air around him, soothing his throbbing heart. He felt bewildered by how he found consolation in the little things Chanyeol had touched. 

He didn’t have the heart to meet Kyungsoo and Lisa before leaving. He was afraid he might feel tempted to stay and if there was one person he hated saying goodbye to, it was Kyungsoo. He had written to Sehun to refrain from looking for him as well. Sehun was ruling the kingdom with competence, reaching impressive records - establishing diplomacy with surrounding kingdoms and remodeling trade systems to augment growth within Callisto. His brother had eradicated redundant policies their father had implemented back in his day, immediately following up with advanced laws to get the nation up and running. When Baekhyun had visited the place last time, he couldn’t have seen the citizens any happier. It projected prosperity and promise. And of course, Kai had been a major influence in Sehun’s transformation so indubitably, he was in good hands.

Baekhyun was running towards the countryside’s center hoping he wasn’t too late. He forced into a halt in relief when he saw the familiar black tousled hair. 

“Taehyung!” he called.

“B-Baekhyun?” Taehyung’s eyes went wide in surprise when he saw the visitor.

“Do you perhaps have some space to accommodate one more person?” Baekhyun breathed.

Taehyung looked around at his group mates eyebrows raised, who in return shrugged and nodded in affirmation. “Sure! Hop on board!” 

And that marked Baekhyun’s journey across borders singing and dancing, learning about new cultures and traditions, picking up new skills and saving the world. Much against his will, Baekhyun was forced to use his powers to either save themselves from bandits along the way or protect small villages from territorial disputes. It was a slow but gradual process wherein Baekhyun’s faith in his abilities got restored and using his powers for good felt like a fulfilling experience. 

Baekhyun got along with Taehyung’s group pretty well. Mino, Jaebom, Jungkook, Jackson and Jinyoung were an affable bunch, they never made him feel out of place nor offered special treatment due to his privileges. The group went through their share of ups and lows throughout their journey, but nothing ebbed their spirit for adventure.

But that didn’t mean Baekhyun forgot Kyungsoo; or his little brother; or Chanyeol.

  
  
  


**Two years later**

Every day was a different story and Baekhyun embraced every minute of it. Never had he felt more attuned with himself, his powers becoming second nature, its features feeling more domestic than before. And he was around great people. He wouldn’t change a thing.

Of course not.

This was what he had always wanted.

Everything was perfect.

He didn’t think of Chanyeol when he passed by sunflower fields, he didn’t look back at the time they had spent afternoons under the cherry blossom trees, he didn’t miss his goofy presence; he didn’t crave the attention and the midnight roses definitely didn’t stand out. 

He didn’t miss those fiery red eyes which always softened whenever they found his face.

He was happy.

Baekhyun hated the feeling. He sacrificed his love life for this. But why wasn’t he satisfied? Yes, he found himself but he was still searching for something.

Something that felt more permanent. A home...

The group had a long day on the road, so they decided to crash by a riverbank situated a few feet off the highway. They set up their tents and enjoyed a hearty meal before dispersing to rest.

“Aren’t you tired?” Taehyung asked Baekhyun. 

“Not really,” Baekhyun stretched before lying down on the grass, tucking both hands under his head for support. “The night is beautiful, it would be such a waste to go to sleep”, he added. Taehyung crawled to a spot next to Baekhyun, eyes often darting towards the other’s face.

“You always stay up to watch the night sky. I haven’t caught you break that habit for two years now,” the younger man began.

Baekhyun grinned, eyes wandering across the stars and the little sliver of moon hanging from the velvety heavens.

“What’s so special about it? The night is dark and intimidating, it’s a blanket of uncertainty. You don’t even know what’s right in front you,” Taehyung shared his thoughts. “Unless you’re a cat,” he joked. 

“I don’t disagree. Though, I’ve always believed that you need the dark to appreciate the light. Too much of anything is bad for you. I would not be able to appreciate the sun if days were eternal. Likewise, I wouldn’t be here admiring the stars if we were enveloped by perpetual darkness. The balance of both gives them a fair chance to entice us in their own unique ways. But of course, we all have our favorites,” Baekhyun admitted, drawing a long breath of crisp night air. 

“Okay, imagine this. How will you find your way in the dark if it weren’t for the fire?” Taehyung gestured towards the campfire crackling in the middle of the tents. 

Baekhyun’s eyes raised in challenge. And before Taehyung even blinked twice, the flame was extinguished and Baekhyun was back lying in the same position he had left. 

“Now tell me, dear TaeTae. Can you see me?” 

“Hold on, my eyes are still adjusting,” the man said blinking furiously. Baekhyun found the action quite endearing, so he reached his hand out to pinch the younger’s cheek. “I think uh...I can see you now?”

“Duh,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “That’s what I meant when I said we’re not entirely vulnerable in the dark. There are the stars, the moon -”

“..and you,” Taehyung finished the sentence, staring longingly at Baekhyun. “Why don’t you give us a chance?”

“You’re young, Tae. You shouldn’t be pining after this old hag,” Baekhyun chided. He was aware of Taehyung’s feelings for him and had persistently turned him down. Somehow, Taehyung always brought it back up after a certain period of time wishing for a favorable answer. 

Before Baekhyun had set out for the journey, he had acknowledged his entangled feelings for both Chanyeol and Taehyung. Shortly, he realized that Taehyung was ultimately the bridge to his freedom, not the key to his heart.

“Are you belittling yourself to abate my feelings for you?” Taehyung was usually not the one to give up, regardless he respected Baekhyun’s decisions. But that did not stop him from teasing the prince. He was willing to risk it all to earn a smile from the older man.

“No. I mean it. Besides, I-” Baekhyun hesitated.

Baekhyun hardly spoke about his past and Taehyung had spent long enough to recognize the triggers right away. “It’s okay, Baek. You don’t-”

“I still love him, Tae. I haven’t moved on,” Baekhyun winced in defeat. The air suddenly felt colder, like his untouched memories. 

“Then why aren’t you going back?”

“Because I have no reason to.” Baekhyun didn’t think he had the right to go back and expect his friends, family, and Chanyeol to welcome him with open arms. He had left them unannounced one day and didn’t bother to keep in touch. Moreover, his pride was at stake as well. 

Taehyung snorted, “You’re really silly, you know that?” he mumbled, turning away from Baekhyun.

“Excuse me? I was minding my own business admiring the beautiful night until you crashed my party,” Baekhyun seethed. He could not believe the nerve of the man to call him “silly” after all the inner battles he confronted on a daily basis. 

“I was simply offering my company- NGHH AGHHHH!” Taehyung screeched before clambering over to Baekhyun’s side. “Hyung! Help me!”

“What happened?” Baekhyun sat up, holding Taehyung close to him with one hand while casting light upon the area using his powers on the other. “What did you see?” he repeated, hovered the light around.

“There, look,” Taehyung whimpered. There was a white rabbit in the space Taehyung had previously occupied. And the small animal hopped away just as quickly as it had come.

“A bunny?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked and then doubled over laughing. “You’re afraid of a sweet little bunny?” he asked, clutching his stomach.

“It’s not funny, okay? They’re evil. Haven’t you seen their eyes? They’re red!” Taehyung shuddered in fear.

Baekhyun squished Taehyung against him and tickled his sides. “Do you know this is the first time you’ve called me, “Hyung”, you brat!”

“I did not!” the other man managed to say between peals of laughter.

“Now I know why you’re afraid of the dark,” he added, showing no mercy at the tickle attack.

After spending some more time frolicking around, Taehyung retired to his tent.

Nonetheless, something about _red eyes_ and _fear of_ _fluffy animals_ kept Baekhyun up the whole night.

After hours of tossing and turning, Baekhyun noticed the first rays of the sun sneaking their way through the holes of his tent. He rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes and stepped out. The rising globe of hope gave him some motivation to get through the day. 

As he planted himself by the river bank, a heavy body crashed against him out of nowhere. They tumbled across the ground and plunged into the water with a loud splash.

Baekhyun surfaced, gasping for air. “What in the world-”

He wiped the water from his face and saw a figure hunched by the bank, face filled with concern. The friendly blue eyes immediately spotted Baekhyun and squealed, “We found him!”

“K-Kai?” Baekhyun choked, sputtering water.

Then someone emerged right next to him, coughing his lungs out.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun felt dizzy. He hadn’t seen his brother for the longest time. 

“Help me up, you assholes!” Sehun managed, limbs flailing in the water.

Kai helped the brothers and they sat down looking at each other, frazzled.

“I told you, we’d find him,” Sehun admitted to Kai, a smile blooming on his face.

“What are you guys doing here?” Baekhyun asked, still grasping the randomness of the situation and his unexpected visitors.

“Hello to you too! ‘Sehunnie, I missed you’ would have been a better welcome than an interrogation,” the younger spat.

“I’m sorry, Sehunnie. I’m just surprised to see you is all. And where did you fall from? How did you guys find me?”

“Well, I fell on you because my husband lost control while teleporting. We have been looking for you for weeks. We tracked you down by asking around, of course. It wasn’t very hard considering all the commotion you and your lot created,” Sehun deadpanned.

“How have you been, Baekhyun? We missed you,” Kai digressed from the topic, hugging Baekhyun.

“I’ve been great! I’ve missed you too!”

“Lies! You always run away, Baekhyun. I’m getting tired of it. Now come back,” Sehun pouted.

“C-come back?” Baekhyun stuttered. First of all, he was having a quiet day, just him and his thoughts. He wasn’t expecting his brother and his husband to interrupt his lonesome tranquility, demanding to return. His friends were still sleeping inside the tents, so he hoped their little family reunion wasn’t cacophonous. Because Taehyung often woke up grumpy if disturbed, so he kept a watch out in case the former showed up with a pitchfork.

“Are you happy, Byun Baekhyun?” Sehun asked, placing hands on his hips.

“I am.” Baekhyun raised his arms to shield his face from the bright morning sun. “Why do you keep asking me that?”

“Kyungsoo was right. You’ve an eggplant for a brain. Why’re you sitting here like a depressed duck then?”

“I was relaxing? Okay, spill Sehun. What hap-”

“Chanyeol is getting married,” Sehun cut in.

“He’s not getting married, but he’s gonna meet a potential fiance,” Kai corrected, nudging Sehun in annoyance.

“Whatever, they’re gonna get married anyway,” Sehun rolled his eyes.

A tornado of emotions stormed into Baekhyun’s already weary body. Okay, yes he had asked Chanyeol to move on. That was the deal. It had hardly been two years, wasn’t that too soon to move on? Something felt bitter on his tongue. He felt agitated, but why? He broke them apart in the first place. He was living his dream life now. Wasn’t he?

“What are you gonna do about it, Byun Baek?” Sehun quizzed.

“I- I don’t know. It’s his life,” Baekhyun said stubbornly after a few moments of silence, eyes downcast.

“Ugh! Pathetic!” Sehun was miffed. He had shipped his brother with that Park good-for-nothing Chanyeol for years now. The two were now acting dumb on their own accord, for what? Sehun couldn’t just stand there watching them ruin their lives like some star-crossed lovers.

“Why are _you_ mad, Sehun? You can’t just waltz into my life and tell me what to do!” Baekhyun refuted.

“You know what? I’ve let you be as you had wished for all these years, and I’ve always supported your decisions. But leaving Chanyeol was a bad one, Baekhyun. You know it too. If you’re done seeing the world, stop your man from making the biggest mistake of his life,” Sehun reasoned. 

“I don’t care what he does! It’s his life!” Baekhyun cried. He was not going to return. Chanyeol must have moved on already.

“A life you forced him to choose, dammit!”

Baekhyun looked at him, stunned.

“I know all about it. Please, hyung...I know you still love him. I know he loves you back just as much. Go get him,” Sehun reached for Baekhyun’s hands and held tight in assurance. 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He was enveloped by guilt, confusion, and longing from the sudden turn of events.

“Give him some time, Sehunnie,” Kai said, holding him by the shoulders in a half hug. “We must’ve overwhelmed him by our visit already. Let him think about it.”

Baekhyun knew his happiness laid with Chanyeol. No man enticed him the way Chanyeol did and the thought of the giant spending his life with another person offended him more than he had liked to admit. 

“Find us once you’ve made up your mind,” Sehun said before leaving with Kai.

Baekhyun has waited for so long to find a reason to lead him back to Chanyeol. The nomadic life was inspiring but not addictive enough to make him stay. Come to think of it, he now had no regrets. He pursued what he had wanted and there seems to be clarity in his thoughts and priorities. Maybe, he did want to go back to Chanyeol.

Maybe the time was now.

He couldn’t afford to lose another chance with Chanyeol again.

“Sehun! Kai!” Baekhyun ran after them. “I’m coming with you,” he declared.

Sehun pumped his fists in the air in victory and jumped onto Kai for a hug and then dragged Baekhyun along with it.

“Okay, we need backup,” Kai said, voice muffled by the hug.

“What? Why?” Baekhyun asked, puzzled by the statement.

“We’ll fill you in on the way,” Sehun promised.  
  


Chanyeol sighed dejectedly and leaned against the seat, staring at passing trees by the window. The journey to the kingdom of Welkin stretched for another six hours and his patience was dwindling by staying glued inside the carriage. The crown prince along with a few guards were knee-deep inside the thick forest and the cobbled path was slowing them down. 

It was not Chanyeol’s typical weekend plan- to travel across the borders to establish diplomacy and friendship. He had been working hard as a crown prince for the past few years; mending broken ties, establishing new laws within his kingdom and encouraging agriculture. Aurora had been growing into a self-sufficient empire over the past few years owing to his ideas to utilize acres of land for farming. Ever since he had left Zephyria, he had gotten a taste of the occupation and grew obsessed with it. He may have learned a thing or two from Kyungsoo. And once he returned home, he was determined to incorporate agriculture as part of the livelihoods for his people. Not only was the land suitable for cultivation but also bore quality fruits and vegetables fit for export. Aurora was thriving and he wouldn’t have done it if it hadn’t been for toiling in Zephyria with Kyungsoo.

Who was he kidding? He pursued farming because everything reminded him of Baekhyun. He respected their deal to devote time looking after his country and himself. All that hustling was wearing him out as well, so when the queen suggested he paid a visit to Welkin, he grabbed the opportunity. He swore the underlying intention must have been to make acquaintance with the young prince of the kingdom. Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief because he wasn’t ready to get entangled in affairs of marriage yet. How could he, when there was only one person who was always occupying his mind, day and night.

Baekhyun belonged to his past, present, and future. No number of attempts at dating would change his mind. Baekhyun was irreplaceable but he obeyed the queen’s request (orders!) simply because he wanted a change of scenery. But the journey was taking too damn long.

Chanyeol reminisced of the times he had spent loving Baekhyun and bickering with his annoying ass. But mostly about loving him. All the memories he had shared with Baekhyun helped him to keep going at life all these years. Those golden orbs that shone as bright as the sun even at midnight. Indeed a sight to behold. He wondered if Baekhyun was happy without him.

The carriage suddenly jerked to a halt and he overheard his guards grunting and yelping in pain. The door to the carriage was blast open and a few masked men barged in carrying long wooden rods and a large vessel of… water? Before he could utter a word, a strongly built man splashed the bucket of ice-cold water on him. He was drenched all over and that made it all the more difficult for him to summon his powers. Then he heard one of them squeak a “quick!” prodding their head towards him. The last thing he remembered was seeing the rod right before his eyes and an immense pain shooting up the side of his head. And he felt himself slowly falling into unconsciousness.

“Oh my god, did you kill him?” Chanyeol heard one of them speak in hushed tones.

“I hope not. Come on, help me up!” another urged, while picking Chanyeol by the arms. And soon everything went dark.

  
  


When Chanyeol regained his consciousness, there was a cloth covering his eyes and hands tied at the back. The place he was sitting felt damp and cold, a shiver ran down his spine in response. It was not the time to panic and he mentally listed all possible perpetrators who would hold him captive. He could certainly free himself using his powers despite the muggy place they’ve thrown him in. But first, he needed to know what they were after. 

“Hello?” Chanyeol tried. There was no sound.

“For whatever reasons you’ve kidnapped me for, I’d like to hear you out first. We can settle whatever the issue is at hand and perhaps negotiate if your reasons are justifiable. I’ll ensure you’ll bear no consequences,” Chanyeol said, ears on alert to pick up the slightest sound.

_Meow._

Chanyeol froze on the spot. If there’s one thing the fire wielder feared in the entire world, it was the felines. He took slow deep breaths, staying alert to catch any movements. Chanyeol was confused and low-key scared after the cat scare and he was plotting to methodologically summon his powers.

Just a few feet away, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, and Kyungsoo stood dumbfounded looking at each other.

“Sehun, why did you “meow”?” Kyungsoo whispered, annoyance clear on his face.

“To scare him, of course. Or else, he would burn us all now. I borrowed us some time,” Sehun explained in an equally hushed tone.

“Why are we whispering again? Also, aren’t we supposed to talk to him? Why do I get the feeling we’re gonna fight him?” Kai asked the group, scratching his head in confusion.

“We are not gonna fight him, idiot! Wait, why did we kidnap him again?” Kyungsoo pressed, looking pensive. The trio had barged into his house and dragged him along after screaming, “We need to save Chanyeol”. There was no room for further questions or second thoughts and the next thing he knew they were wearing masks, ambushing the crown prince’s entourage, and knocking the royalty out.

“By the way, how have you been Baek-?” Kyungsoo stopped midway when he noticed his friend missing.

Baekhyun stalked towards Chanyeol and towered over the unsuspecting man.

“What do you think you’re doing, Chanyeol?” he bellowed.

Chanyeol sat erect, mouth wide open in stupefaction. “B-Baekhyun?” He scrambled on his feet.

“The audacity of you to actually move on? I mean, it has hardly been two years!” he exclaimed incredulously. Fury was rushing in his veins since the second his eyes fell on Chanyeol. All his feelings came flooding back and he felt betrayed to see the man leave him behind, all alone. 

Byun Baekhyun loved Park Chanyeol and maybe a selfish part of his heart had hoped the latter would wait for him to come back or lead a solitary life till the end. But once he saw the crown prince alive and breathing, in his magnificent glory, something inside him snapped. Jealousy and possessiveness took over his sanity and he made up his mind to get his man back. And nothing would stop him!

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here? Can you please untie my blinds, please? What is going on?” Chanyeol asked helplessly.

“Oh, I was just taking a leisurely walk in the neighborhood until my brother MATERIALIZED OUT OF THIN AIR TO INFORM ME YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED?” Baekhyun screeched.

“Baby, calm down-”

“I AM CALM!” Baekhyun yelled, breathing heavily.

“Should we-?” Sehun looked at Kai and Kyungsoo, concerned.

“Relax. Come on, sit down,” Kyungsoo beckoned Sehun, patting on a seat beside Kai quite enjoying the scenes unfolding before them.

Sehun gaped at the reaction at first but joined them anyway with worry etched on his face.

“Okay, Okay. I’m sorry. Now can you please let me see you, Baek?” Chanyeol begged, a smile teasing on his lips.

Baekhyun loosened the blindfold begrudgingly and stepped back, eyebrows still furrowed in irritation. But when he saw those red eyes softening as they swept across his face like he had frequently replayed from the memory, brimming with love and longing, Baekhyun’s resolve began falling apart. He felt emotional and held back the urge to run into Chanyeol’s arms and cry a hundred “I love you”s. 

“I missed you, my love,” Chanyeol spoke first, occupying Baekhyun’s personal space, which the latter didn’t mind.

Baekhyun was relieved to hear that. But -

“All men do is lie!” Baekhyun snapped much to Chanyeol’s surprise.

“What did I-”

“You were on your way to meet your fiance, right? Well, news flash! You are _mine_!” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by the collars and pulled him close. “And don’t you ever EVER think you can wiggle your flat ass out of my life again!” he warned.

Amusement replaced Chanyeol’s bewildered eyes. “But you walked away first, Baekhyun,” he replied looking solemn. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to be sure this time. And he was going to do everything to make the little man speak his thoughts instead of leaving them both in a sea of ambiguity.

“I-” Baekhyun stammered. “I admit, I did. But there was not a day that went by where I didn’t think about you,” he confessed, looking straight into the ruby eyes.

“You said you wanted to be happy.”

“Yes, and I was happy. But a part of me felt empty.”

“And what happens if you leave again?”

“I won’t. I can’t imagine a life without you, Chanyeol.”

“You wanted to see the world.”

“I’ve been blind, Chanyeol. I don’t need to run away to find happiness because my world is right here...with you.”

Chanyeol looked startled at the revelation. “So it took you two years to realize that?”

Baekhyun looked away, feeling remorseful. He had no answer to that. 

Chanyeol sighed. With a flicker of his wrist, the fire burned the rope tied to his hands. Then he took Baekhyun’s face in his palms and squished his cheeks, lips forming a pout.

“In no way am I patronizing you for your choices, my beloved. I’m glad you followed your heart. And I’m asking you if you’ll stay because I live by your words. Happiness has been a matter of greatest importance for me in the past two years. The love I gained from you changed me, and I was not afraid or alone anymore because you were by my side, living in my thoughts and dreams. I’m doing what I love every day, but I’ve missed you so much, little pup. But I’ll be devastated if you leave again. So, I’m asking you to decide once and for all. No turning back,” Chanyeol’s gruff voice exuded sincerity as he carefully worded his conclusive proposal.

And Baekhyun respected that. He was in no place to toss around their lives according to his disposition. His journey had taught him numerous things, most importantly it helped him identify what he was missing the most in life.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s gaze, searching for an answer, holding on to every breath like a lifeline. 

“Chanyeol..” Baekhyun started, pushing away Chanyeol’s palms that were holding his face.

“Hm?” the vermillion eyes probed curiously.

Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm the flaming embers in his chest. “Chanyeol, I would like to legally recreate Taemin’s erotic novel with you.”

Chanyeol blinked.

“Will you marry me one last time?” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what he was expecting when he took a step back, exhaling, face devoid of emotions. Then he turned around and buried his face in his hands.

Baekhyun began panicking. Maybe that wasn’t the best pickup line, but it wasn’t his fault. There was little time to prepare a better one. He sent a hapless look towards Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Kai who were wearing similar expressions on their faces.

A chuckle grabbed their attention. In a split second, Chanyeol charged towards Baekhyun, a big smile adorning his face and picked the small man up like a sack of potatoes. Then he whirled around with a screaming Baekhyun on his shoulders. 

When he finally placed Baekhyun back on his feet, the poor man was swaying from side to side managing to find a balance. 

“You didn’t give me an answer, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun slurred, despite his spinning vision.

Chanyeol held an almost dizzy Baekhyun against him, “Yes. YES. YES. YES!” He guffawed and squeezed the man into a hug, placing a firm kiss on his head. “I will marry you, my precious little vixen!” 

“Fucking finally, the ship is sailing!” Sehun whooped, bouncing on his feet in absolute delight bumping on both Kai and Kyungsoo. “Also, hyung don’t tell Chanyeol I smacked his head,” Sehun begged Kyungsoo under his breath.

“Since everyone’s here, wanna tell me which one of you almost cracked my head open?” Chanyeol asked impassively while stroking his head.

“Kyungsoo did!” Sehun announced in a heartbeat and ran for the hills.

  
  


Chanyeol and Baekhyun mutually agreed upon their desire to officiate their marriage in an open ceremony contrary to the private ritual they had going the first time. 

Baekhyun soaked in the warm morning sun as he stood next to Chanyeol by the flaming arc erected in the middle of the garden for the wedding. The ground was packed with guests - royalties from adjacent kingdoms, the king and the queen of Aurora, the members of the True Blessed, and finally, his family. 

Taehyung and his friends owned a very special place in Baekhyun’s heart, but mostly the raven-haired boy. Not only did he respect Baekhyun’s feelings but also accompanied him on his self-discovery journey without judgement or expecting anything in return. If it hadn’t been for him, Baekhyun wouldn’t have had a shot at freedom that allowed him to travel places. 

Kyungsoo and Lisa smiled at him like proud parents. If fate were to hurl another adventure at Baekhyun again, he decided he wouldn’t mind it as long as Kyungsoo was by his side to save his ass. And he knew that if it hadn’t been for Lisa, Baekhyun would’ve become one with the soil as a result of Kyungsoo’s wrath. Baekhyun grinned from ear to ear thinking of their days back in Zephyria. It made his cheeks hurt and brought tears into his eyes.

Standing next to them were his baby brother and his friend. Kai was coddling Sehun who was crying on his shoulders. Kai’s sparkling blue eyes briefly took Baekhyun back to the time he had moved to Aurora, feeling lost and alone. And his first friend had become an integral part of his family. Sehun finding happiness with Kai really put Baekhyun’s heart at ease. 

And finally, he turned to look at the crown prince of Aurora. Chanyeol’s eyebrows were scrunched in seriousness as he was focusing on the priest and the ritual. Baekhyun looked at him dearly, riveting in the striking silver hair and dreamy eyes. Chanyeol’s intoxicating presence against the glowing sun left the light wielder breathless. Chanyeol embodied the element of fire, surpassing the aura of an ordinary mortal which always struck him as remarkable. 

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s stare and studied his face for answers. The latter gently shook his head and gave him the brightest smile. Then he reached for the taller’s hand and squeezed it tight before uttering, “You’re finally mine, Park Chanyeol”. Chanyeol’s cherry red eyes widened ever so lightly by the sudden confession but tilted his head, amused. “Thank you for saving my life, Byun Baekhyun”, a very smitten Chanyeol replied, gaze fixed on his husband.

In no means were they perfect, they still went at each other’s throats like enemies at war, pulled silly pranks like little kids, and loved passionately like they would lose each other next minute. But, wasn’t that how love was supposed to be? Treading rocky roads and rowing against the tide, _together._

Excitement coursed through Baekhyun, just by thinking of what was waiting ahead for them. He had yearned for so long to call Chanyeol his _own._

And he would see him every day and every night.

Today, tomorrow and the day after.

And for years that would follow.  
  


“Luhan, I can’t help but worry for them,” Jongdae told Luhan, concern clear on his face.

“What’s bothering you?” Luhan asked.

“We still haven’t got any leads to protect Chanyeol from his curse yet, Lu.”

“I was going to tell you and others about this sooner but now that you asked, I don’t see the reason to wait.”

“Is it bad?” Jongdae quizzed, face still fixed on the beautiful couple.

“The opposite actually. Soon after the incident last year, while we were hunting for antidotes for the curse, I had stumbled upon this archaic parchment in our library. It contained one of the loopholes to undo the curse - soulmates.”

Jongdae whipped his head around flabbergasted. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it was hopeless to pursue that option at the time. Chanyeol had returned to Aurora after parting ways with Baekhyun and I wasn’t sure how long it would take us or him to find ‘the soulmate’. No matter how hard I had tried, I was unable to foresee any intimation of sorts. So I let go of it,” Luhan explained.

The ritual was coming to a close and the couple summoned their powers to seal their union. Both fire and light effused immense energy in the area, and a gigantic ring of white flame came into view, marking the end of the ceremony. 

“So, how is it any different now?” Jongdae prodded.

“Jongdae, a day before I got their invitation to the wedding, I received multiple visions of Chanyeol’s soulmate,” Luhan replied, resting his elbows on the former's shoulders. “Mole above the lips, scintillating golden eyes and lustrous black hair,” Luhan smirked. “Sound familiar?” his eyes twinkled in delight.

Jongdae fixed his friend with an incredulous look. “So you’re telling me Baekhyun was his soulmate all along?”

“I’m positive, Kim Jongdae,” Luhan nodded, strands of his soft blonde hair fluttering in the wind. 

“I had missed out on a crucial piece of information during this process, though. Remember when Kyungsoo had informed us that Baekhyun’s powers were triggered due to his close proximity to Chanyeol? But again, I couldn’t confirm because for all we knew it could’ve been a coincidence.”

“So how do we know this is gonna work?” Jongdae didn’t want to raise his hopes up without any evidence.

“Thirteen days from now, they’ll be blessed with characters revealing a flame-like motif on their wrists, if my memory serves me right, since the Parks are the descendants of the sun. That will mark the reversal of the curse,” Luhan briefed while sending a quick wave to Chanyeol who was sending him a respectful bow.

“It’s really them, Jongdae,” Luhan professed after a lingering pause. 

Jongdae was mesmerized because he had never seen or heard of a more powerful couple in the history of their existence. The task of finding a soulmate among the True Blesseds was few and far between; a pairing that was a rare phenomenon for generations. Eventually, that idea interweaved with the long-forgotten fairytales. However, this unlikely pair brought the bygone prophecy of the _firelight_ back to life, which was nothing less than extraordinary. 

Jongdae knew the underlying implication in Luhan’s words. The age-old prophecy was starting to sound unbelievably real. Perhaps, their wait had finally come to an end. 

If Luhan was right, the world could have a greater chance at survival.

And Jongdae wouldn’t have to stay away anymore.

At that very moment, the light wielder glanced at his direction, luminous eyes lighting up like a thousand splendid suns. 

“ _I’ve missed you, little brother,_ ” Jongdae murmured, thunder rumbling in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is open for interpretations but this is what I had in mind, in case you were wondering. 
> 
> Jongdae was cast out by his father when he realized that his son was born with a curse, detrimental to the Byun family. So, Jongdae was secretly taken in by the Kims. He also stayed away from getting actively involved in his brothers' lives afraid they'll be put in harm's way. So when Jongdae said he "wouldn’t have to stay away anymore", it implies that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are solutions to his curse as well, and he wouldn't have to stay away from his brothers anymore. More reasons why ChanBaek is considered the most powerful True Blessed couple across generations. ＼(*T▽T*)／
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions pertaining to the story in the comments! I'll be happy to answer. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> See you in another au!


End file.
